Back Again
by Jessk13
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki that his life would be relatively normal once he lost his powers, and it has. Until, he started suffering from headaches, blackouts, and the feeling that someone was watching him. When he finds out his only salvation is to find one of the surviving Espada- well, his life isn't so normal as he had hoped. GrimmXIchi


**AN: Hello all! This is just a quick note to say "Hi", which I've already done, and also to clear some things up. This will be a GrimmIchi story and will be relatively long. The first chapter is a relatively slow start but it will pick up quickly!**

**Also a quick shoutout to Marubibi98 because without her I would've never posted this!**

**WARNING: Contains cussing, lemons (none too severe, and...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... -_-'**

* * *

Ichigo sighed and buried his head into his hands in a futile effort to block the blinding headache that had been pestering him for almost a week.

He didn't know what was causing it- it couldn't be stress, now that he wasn't hunting hollows he had a hell of a lot of time to relax-and it was really beginning to worry him. Sometimes it would sound like there was someone talking to him but there was never anyone around. With his luck it could be that the clown freak or Kiskue did an 'upgrade' on his head and he was about to sprout fucking wings from his ears or some other humiliating and pointless thing.

The Orange-ette couldn't help but snort softly at the ridiculousness of his thoughts even if it was completely possible if those two got bored enough. However he instantly regretted his quick outburst of mirth for two reasons. Reason one: It sent a jolt of pain through his entire head that actually managed to make him gasp. And reason two: Ichigo's very quiet snort somehow managed to capture his Sensei's attention from the very back of the room.

Fuck.

"Kurosaki-kun, would you care to explain to the rest of the class what is so amusing you just had to interrupt my lesson?" His Sensei glared over his glasses and slowly placed the book he had been lecturing from onto the desk closest to him, which just so happened to be a very terrified young girl closest to the board.

Lifting his head from from his hands he opened his mouth to apologise, but a feeling of unease suddenly shot through his body and he clamped it shut. On instinct got out of his desk and stood ram rod straight as this _feeling_ continued to make him feel like creating the world's most secure vault and crawling into it. Ichigo scanned the room quickly and the feeling seemed to drain from him as quickly as it had came.

Realizing he was standing in the middle of his class and hadn't apologized to his Sensei yet he bowed and replied that it wouldn't happen again. He slid back into his desk and resumed writing down the notes from the black board, squinting slightly as he forced his eyes to focus through the increase of pain caused by white fluorescent light. Sensei just gave a disproving 'hmph' and continued his lecturing.

He mentally sighed in relief (his science block was always the most strict-he didn't want to to take the chance of pissing his teacher off anymore). Every since the defeat of Aizen and the subsequent loss of his powers the only action he saw anymore was mainly fighting with his father or school. He could readily admit that he missed his hold life but at the same time he was relieved the war was over. Whatever, his head hurt to much to think about this anymore.

Resuming his previous position of holding his head after finishing his notes, he closed his eyes to play the waiting game.

* * *

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and opened them, looking up to find an impatient looking Uryu staring down at him. "Lets go, don't forget to give Sensei your notes." Turning on his heel, the Quincy left the room quickly.

He stood and bent down to sign his name on the top of his notes without really paying attention, and walked to his Sensei's desk. The orange-ette absently placed it on the corner and began walking to the door casually stretching as he went.

"Kurosaki, It's wonderful to see you have such wonderful...self confidence in yourself, but this is not an acceptable signature."

Ichigo turned around and confusedly walked back to the desk. Reaching down and snatching the paper from the desk he roamed his eyes over the hastily written notes and found where he had written his signature.

What he saw made his blood run cold.

On the paper, in the top right hand corner not written in his hand writing, were the words _'King'_.

* * *

**AN: Please let me know if you would be intrested in reading more, only for this one chapter will I ask for at least _two reviews_ to continue. I really am intrested in what ya'll think of this start, even if you hate it, please let me know.**


End file.
